1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photo device and a focus adjustment mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photo device (e.g. a digital camera) having a focus adjustment mechanism has been available in the prior arts. A user can adjust a focus by pressing a focus adjustment button. For example, when the user presses a focus button, the lens assembly of a photo device will lengthen or shorten in a required manner to allow the user to focus the image.
The prior art focus adjustment mechanisms usually need two independently set focus adjustment buttons, disposed side by side, to carry out zooming operations. One is a zoom in button. Usually, when it is pressed, the lens assembly will extend outward, which magnifies the object displayed on the viewfinder (e.g. a screen). The other one is a zoom out button. Usually, when it is pressed, the lens assembly will shorten inward, which reduces the magnification of the object displayed on the viewfinder.
However, since a photo device usually has many function buttons, if only a single function of focus adjustment requires two focus adjustment buttons to operate, the room for other components of the photo device will be relatively small. Moreover, a higher number of function buttons increases the cost of the components.
In addition, in the prior arts, the user has to use two focus adjustment buttons together, so a user needs to remember the difference between the two. That is, the user needs to remember which one is the zoom in button and which one is the zoom out button, or the user will be confused and have difficulty using the photo device.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a photo device and a focus adjustment mechanism to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.